Tanja Bahasa
by Hay Anime14
Summary: Indonesia, Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan yang ke 71. Semoga Menjadi Negara yang lebih Maju dan Lebih baik. Di hari yang istimewa ini, maukah kamu menjawab Semua Pertanyaan?


**"Pagi-siang-petang-malam dimanapun kalian berada! Hari ini—pada tanggal 17 Agustus 2016, merupakan hari bersejarah bagi bangsa kita! Dimana seluruh penjuru Sabang-Marauke mengingatnya sebagai Hari Perjuangan—puncak berakhirnya masa kolonial lebih dari 3,5 abad! Merah-Putih dimana-mana, upaca** **ra** **bendera dilaksanakan, lomba tujuh belasan diselenggarakan. Mulai dari sendok-kelereng yang** **Sang Penulis** **menangkan dua kali semasa sekolah dasar, sampai panjat pinang yang memenangkan kipas angin merek hi******

 **Ya, tapi itu bukan berarti perjuangan para pahlawan terutama kita berakhir begitu saja. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan untuk membangun bangsa kita ke arah yang lebih baik.** **Seperti ucapan Bung Karno, "** _ **Perjuanganku lebih mudah karena mengusir penjajah, perjuanganmu akan lebih sulit karena melawan bangsamu sendiri**_ **."**

 **Pada hari yang merupakan Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia ke-71,** **Sang Penulis** **sudah membuat project dari tahun lalu, mengumpulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan apapun jenisnya yang ditujukan kepada** _ **Negeri**_ **kita tercinta. Sebenarnya ya, project ini** _ **hampir**_ **selesai pada bulan Februari kemarin. Hanya penambahan sana-sini dan akhirnya tinggal menunggu hari-H untuk dipublikasikan. Tapi** **Sang Penulis** **sangat berterima kasih pada** _ **seseorang**_ **atau** _ **banyak orang**_ **yang membuat** **Sang Penulis** **kehilangan data dan** _ **Lappie-chan**_ **tercinta*InsertSascasmLaughHere***

 **Dan akhirnya, setelah berfikir ulang akan dilanjutkan atau tidak,** **Sang Penulis** **memutuskan untuk mengulangnya saja dari awal. Kemudian mengumpulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi, karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya** **hanya** **di** **dapatkan dari dunia nyata. Jadi, biar adil** **Sang Penulis** **tanyakan juga dari dumay—Ffnet khususnya. Dikumpulkan, ada sekitar 20 lebih pertanyaan,** **Sang Penulis** **juga ikut bertanya. Dan karena gak mungkin semua Penulis masukkan, Penulis sortirlah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang 'intinya' sama,** **Sang Penulis** **rangkup sekalian dengan pertanyaan lain.**

 **Intinya dijadiin satu.**

 **Oke, cukup.** **Bayangkan lokasi di sebuah ruangan. Dimana ada dua sofa yang dipisah oleh sebuah meja kecil. Berbagai camilan disediakan untuk membunuh kebosanan—atau kejengkelan?** **—yang** **terjadi pada acara Tanya Jawab nanti.** **Disini** **Saya** **akan berperan sebagai reporter(?) atau presenter dalam acara** _ **talkshow**_ **televisi. Penyiar dalam radio. Karena saya tidak tahu apa sebutannya dalam dunia perfanfiksian(?). Langsung saja! Sambut—inilah, Negeri kita tercinta, Sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa, Spice Island, Yang Terjajah Paling Lama, Salah Satu Negara Dunia ketiga,** **Nederlandsch-Indie** **atau Hindia Belanda,** **Yang Presiden Pertamanya Bung Karno, Negeri Termurah Senyum, Nusantara—dan-banyak-nama-sebutan-lainnya-** **saya** **-gak-hafal-jadi-cari-saja-sendiri—Republik Indonesia!"**

 **.**

"Yoi! Halo semuanya! Ayo merapat yang pertanyaannya pengen dijawab! Dan moga betah dan bersabar untuk tetap membaca! Mari kita bersenang-senang sampai ke depan nanti!

—ah, pertanyaannya jangan yang 'macam-macam' bisa enggak, Hay?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Tanja Bahasa**

 **Skrip(?)nya Hay-Anime 14**

 **Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dari mereka yang bertanya**

 **Sumber jawabannya dari Indonesia tercinta**

 **(...dibantu Hay-Anime14 yang rela** _ **menganalisa**_ **)**

 **Hetalianya punya Om Himaruya**

 **Tapi sayangnya Indonesia belum** _ **official**_ **juga^^**

 **.**

 **Disini NETRALGENDER!Indonesia**

 **Didekasikan untuk HUT RI 71**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **"Jadi, untuk pertamanya, bisa perkenalkan dirimu kepada para pembaca sekalian yang tengah mengikuti** **Tanya Jawab** **ini melalalui laptop, notebook, sams*ng, opp* dan segala ponsel pintar** _ **merek**_ **baru?"**

 **.**

"Jahat banget! Masa mereka enggak tahu siapa aku? Aku kan negeri mereka! Tapi baiklah, untuk kepentingan wawancara. Namaku Indonesia. Tepatnya Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Umur 71 tahun _independence_. Lahir pada 17 Agustus tahun 1945. Umur dan tanggal lahir asliku? Jangan tanya, aku enggak ingat. Aku negeri dimana banyak orang memanggilnya 'rumah'. Beribu keragaman, dan masih banyak lagi."

.

* * *

.

 **"** _ **Gender**_ **mu?"**

 **.**

"Untuk saat ini, terserah kalian mau bayangin bagaimana _gender_ ku sekarang."

.

* * *

.

 **"** _ **Human name**_ **mu?"**

 **.**

"Aku punya banyak nama. Tergantung dulu dimana. Yayan, Made ataupun lainnya. Kalau mau kalian bisa manggil aku sesuka kalian kok. Tapi dengan nama yang baik, oke?"

.

* * *

.

 **"Kenapa tidak jelaskan saja, ciri-ciri manusiamu secara jelas dan sesuai keinginanmu?"**

 **.**

"Tanyakan kepada Penulis, yang ingin para pembaca berimajinasi bagaimana rupaku kini. Mau mongoloid, kaukasoid, negroid. Mau tinggi, pendek, mata coklat, idung mancung, kulit putih, kuning langsat sampai mejikuhibiniu juga boleh. Imajinasi orang kan berbeda-beda."

.

* * *

.

 **"Banci atau waria, boleh?"**

 **.**

"Kalian mau negeri kalian enggak jelas? Pilih satu, laki atau perempuan."

.

* * *

.

 **"Kamu paling senang bersahabat dengan negara mana?"**

 **.**

"Aku ini orangnya suka bersahabat dengan siapapun kok. Asal dia enggak suka asal nge-klaim barang-barangku, yang mengemban prinsip 'Penjajahan di atas dunia harus dihapuskan'. Dan beberapa hal lain. Tapi selebihnya, aku ini suka menjalin pertemanan."

.

* * *

.

 **"Kenapa Jakarta yang jadi Ibu kota negaramu? Kenapa enggak Kalimantan atau Papua saja yang lebih besar misalnya?"**

 **.**

"Aku pengen banget ngejelasin. Tapi itu sama aja kayak aku nerangin materi buku sejarah. Alasannya sambung menyambung, bahkan saat Jakarta belum jadi Batavia masih ada kaitannya. Kalau aku disuruh ngeringkas, aku bakal bilang: Lokasinya Strategis. Dan itu pun belum disertai alasan kenapa bisa strategis. Kalau bisa, aku mau-mau aja Ibu Kota Negara pindah. Biar Jawa enggak padat dan penyebaran penduduk merata. Dan satu hal lagi: **Budidayakan Membaca**."

"Tapi aku ini Negeri kalian yang baik hati, jadi kuberi poin-poinnya saja bagaimana? Coba cari dan **baca** , masa Majapahit dan Sunda Kelapa, kemudian masa Raden Fatah—sang Sunan Gunung jati menaklukannya dan menjadi Jayakarta. Kemudian Si 'Kincir Angin' _Pedofil_ merebut dan mengubahnya menjadi Batavia! Pasti kalian mendapat kesimpulan, Kenapa Jakarta yang jadi Ibu Kota Negara. Soalnya, tolong, mengertilah, kasihan Penulis yang mesti 'menjelajah' kesana kemari dan Tanya-Jawab ini akan penuh Cuma gara-gara ada ringkasan materi."

.

* * *

.

 **"Pada masa penjelajahan samudra, jika sekarang imperium dan kolonial masih berlaku, dari banyak negara yang memegang kekuasaan dunia, mana yang kau harapkan menjadi** _ **motherland**_ **mu?"**

 **.**

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Indonesia tertawa kecil. "Pada dasarnya, manusia memiliki sifat alami ingin menguasai tapi tidak ingin dikuasai. Ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru apalagi yang banyak diminati banyak orang. Tak peduli jika dirinya menyangkal dan mengatakan, 'Tak peduli, tak tertarik, bukan urusanku' dan sebagainya. Tapi rasa penasaran itu pasti ada tanpa disadari kan? Sebutlah egois. Dan sebagai Personifikasi yang memiliki hati 'manusia'—hah, **mana mau aku dijajah?** "

.

* * *

.

 **"Lebih baper dijajah negara mana?"**

 **.**

"Lebih baper? Duh, pertanyaannya." Kembali tertawa kecil, Indonesia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Demi Kakek Majapahit yang ngerebut _vitalregion_ Kakek Sriwijaya, kayaknya, kata 'baper' itu kalau ditelusuri lebih lanjut luas banget artinya. Kayaknya… setiap masa _motherland_ yang berbeda punya kesan 'baper' tersendiri. Sumpah."

.

* * *

.

 **"Dari banyak negara yang menjadi** _ **motherland**_ **mu, mana yang sangat kau syukuri menjadi** _ **motherland**_ **mu?"**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang, manusia tidak suka dijajah. Tapi siapa yang paling kusyukuri pernah menjadi _motherland_ ku, aku bersyukur **Netherland** lah yang paling lama menjadi _motherland_ ku."

Indonesia sungguh bersyukur Netherland lah yang paling lama menjajahnya. Bukan England, bukan juga yang lain. Meskipun banyak anak-anak bangsanya banyak berdelusi—'Andaikan England lah yang menjajah Indonesia, pasti negeri ini tidak akan terlalu bodoh dan maju seperti Singapore, Malaysia dan negara jajahan lain di bawah Sang Victoria'.

Tapi tidak, Indonesia bersyukur England hanya 'mengurusnya' selama empat tahun. Siapa yang menjamin menjadi negeri jajahannya akan menjadi maju? Banyak bekas negeri jajahannya masuk ke dalam daftar negeri termiskin di dunia. Indonesia tidak perlu menyebutkannya.

Dan lagi...pertanyaan 'Bagaimana Jika', 'Seandainya' dan segala jenisnya itu luar biasa efeknya.

'Apa Jadinya Jika England yang Menjadi _Motherland_ nya?'

Indonesia hanya berfikir, dia tidak ingin kehilangan identitas diri.

Bangsa yang besar adalah bangsa yang mengingat sejarahnya.

Dia tidak ingin, Unsur Budaya Aslinya terkikis hingga habis akibat tersingkir dengan budaya asing.

Apa jadinya nanti?

Bukannya ingin menyudutkan Sang Bajak Laut, tapi dia tidak mau, hal yang menimpa beberapa negara juga menimpa dirinya serta. Pencurian generasi… Australia… America….

Philipine yang hampir lupa jati diri…

Apakah orang-orang pribumi paling menonjol disana?

Apakah bahasa _asli_ masih banyak dipergunakan disana?

Apakah kebudayaan mereka, _mencolok_ disana?

Adik-adiknya—bahasa yang bercampur dengan Bahasa Dunia tersebut…

Bahasa Indonesia yang digunakan sekarang saja, sudah memakai huruf latin. Bukan lagi aksara-aksara asli yang banyak sekali jumlahnya.

Indonesia bersyukur, bahasa Belanda tidak terlalu dipelajari.

Walau selama 3,5 abad sendiri Indonesia tidak terlalu banyak mendapatkan timbal-balik,

Dan maaf-maaf saja ya, Indonesia tidak mau jadi Negara **persemakmuran**. Indonesia ya Indonesia. Berdiri di atas kaki sendiri. Dan **menolak** menjadi 'Negara Boneka'. Indonesia Negara bedaulat yang memiliki hukum pemerintahan sendiri. Yang memegang nasibnya itu **dia**.

Ya, dia mungkin tertinggal jauh dengan saudara-saudara serumpunnya dalam beberapa bidang, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mengejar, kan?

.

* * *

.

 **"Banyak yang bilang, kau adalah Atlantis Si Benua yang hilang. Tanggapanmu?"**

 **.**

"Pertanyaan itu!" Indonesia berseru sembari meringis. "Tahu enggak sih, gara-gara pertanyaan itu banyak Nation yang menghubungiku hanya untuk menuntut kepastian! Ya Tuhan, aku mana tahu! Atlantis kan usianya bermile-milenium! Aku kayaknya belum lahir. Kalau iya Atlantis itu aku, mungkin itu salah satu pendahuluku. Tanggapanku? Senang kali sekaligus sedih mengapa sekarang aku tidak seperti itu."

Katanya, seharusnya Indonesia tidak hanya dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Banyak yang bilang, Indonesia lah sang Bajak Laut sesungguhnya, menguasai 2/3 dari dunia sebelum England, Polinesia sampai Madagaskar dan tanjung Harapan sampai Panama ada pada genggamannya.

Apakah benar dulu dirinya semegah itu?

Demi Kakek Kutai yang mulai eksis pada abad ke-4, sebelumnya, ada siapa yang berdiri?

Siapa 'Indonesia' sebelum abad pertama?

Benarkah nenek moyangnya berasal dari Yangoon?

Tapi kenapa dirinya begitu beragam?

Dirinya ada dari Sabang sampai Merauke, dalam sejarah tertulis awal mula kerajaan muncul pada abad keempat. Sudah terlewat 1900 tahun, tapi itu begitu singkat bagi dirinya yang setiap daerahnya memiliki kultur yang berbeda.

Sedih rasanyan jika Dulu bangsa yang berkuasa dan dihormati..  
Sekarang bangsa yang dihina dan dicaci maki…  
Entah kapan akan jaya lagi…

Bahkan yang mencaci maki anak bangsanya sendiri…

Sejarah Indonesia itu, masih banyak yang belum terpecahkan. Banyak juga yang perlu pengeroksian.

.

* * *

.

 **"Kamu Atlantis. Dan ada yang bilang Adolf Hitler dimakamkan ditempatmu, Borobudur peninggalan Nabi Sulaimain, Kau ada hubungannya sama Yahudi dong?"**

 **.**

"Skip. Aku enggak mau terus menerus disebut Atlantis, dan aku enggak mau ada pertanyaan berbau rasis."

.

* * *

.

" **Ngomong-ngomong soal kamu yang menjadi Atlantis—ah iya, aku-tahu-kamu-enggak-suka-terus-menerus-disebut-Atlantis-tapi-ini-beda-kok-sumpah-jadi-bambu-runcingnya-simpen-lagi-tolong—ini soal kamu yang—katanya—menjelajah 2/3 dunia. Tentang Madagascar yang katanya leluhurnya itu kamu?"**

 **.**

"Ah, si Madagascar." Manik milik Sang Ibu Pertiwi berbinar. "Aku kaget saat dia loncat-loncat nyamperin aku dan dengan semangatnya berseru, 'Mama! Mama!' ya ampun! Kekanakan banget! Dia masih kecil, lucu sumpah! Mirip Timtim!" Dirinya malah tenggelam dalam ocehannya sendiri, tentang 'Si Kecil Madagascar' lalu 'Adikku yang Manis Timor Leste' juga ocehan-ocehan lain mengenai 'keluarganya', 'Adik yang Dulunya Imut-imut Sekarang Malah jadi Amit-amit' dan lain sebagainya, seakan lupa kalau dirinya tengah dalam wawancara.

Ah, dia memang lupa.

"—dan—ya? Ah, maaf! Aku kebawa suasana! Uh, karena dibilang hubunganku itu rumit, masih banyak misteri yang masih berputar dan jujur saja aku bahkan tidak terlalu memahaminya. Aku mau saja menjelaskannya—tapi sekali lagi, itu sama saja seperti aku menerangkan sejarah dunia. Untuk yang penasaran, mesin telusur pasti tersedia di _gadget_ anda tercinta. Bukannya ingin promosi—di Batu Malang ada salah satu tempat wisata yaitu Museum Angkut. Disana ada kapal yang mengangkut orang-orangku berlayar hingga Madagascar, silahkan baca _descriptio_ nnya, bagi kalian yang penasaran."

.

" **Disini 'kan NertralGender!Indonesia, kok dia memanggulmu 'Mama'? Ini bukan Kartun 'Lebah Bersin' loh, ya."**

 **.**

"Karena yang datang ke Madagascar banyaknya perempuan."

.

* * *

.

" **Kenangan paling indah saat dengan siapa?"**

 **.**

"Kenangan paling Indah?" Mata Indonesia terlihat bernostalgia. Kemudian, dengan semburat merah muda, dia berkata dengan bahagia.

"Banyak. Enggak bisa disebut satu-satu. Saat bersama anak-anak bangsa mempersiapkan kemerdekaan dan sebagainya. Tapi yang paling berkenang, saat Bapak Soekarno membacakan Teks Proklamasi dan Sang Saka Merah Putih dikibarkan! Ah, kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Hay? Aku menjawab dengan benar, kan?"

.

* * *

.

" **Kamu saat ini masih terbayang dengan siapa?"**

"Masih terbayang, 'Dengan Siapa Diriku Akan Menjadi Maju'."

.

* * *

.

" **Siapakah yang pernah parkir di hati Indonesia, dan siapa yang sekarang lagi parkir di hatimu?"**

 **.**

"Ah, langitnya cerah banget ya?"

.

" **Indonesia, jangan alihkan pembicarakan. Dan kita ini ada dalam ruangan ya."**

 **.**

Dengusan menjadi tanggapan Sang Ibu Pertiwi. Mencomot apel di atas meja, kemudian menggigitnya keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi. "Hatiku ini bukan lapangan parkir. Tapi jika siapa yang tengah parkir di hatiku sekarang…" Rona merah muda menghiasi wajahnya.

"…jawabannya **kalian** , anak-anakku. Hatiku ini selalu ada untuk kalian. Sungguh."

"—dan sekali lagi ya Hay, dari tadi wajahmu kenapa sih? Aku kan menjawab dengan benar!"

.

* * *

.

" **Pernakah kamu menjalin cinta yang serius dengan lelaki asia?"**

 **.**

"Ini maksudnya Personifikasi ya?" Alis kanannya tertarik melawan gravitasi. "Yang pada _official,_ 'kan, maksudnya? China, Japan, Thailand, South Korea, Hongkong, Macau, India termasuk NNR, Turkey dan Russia?" Telapak tangannya menepuk dahi. Sepertinya baru memahami, kemana arah pertanyaan-pertanyaan selama ini.

"India dan China udah kayak kakak bagiku. Japan juga begitu. Turkey dan aku pun menjalin hubungan semenjak zaman Kesultanan Aceh. Russia membantuku dulu. Thailand kita sama-sama pendiri ASEAN dan Negara yang lain itu termasuk teman-temanku. Dan Kalau aku jawab **tidak** , kalian percaya?"

.

* * *

.

" **Siapa di antara semua negara yang pernah kamu 'kencani' yang paling menarik hatimu? Apa Portugal yang paling pertama PDKT? Atau Spain yang sempat berusaha PDKT tapi malah diusir sama Portugal yang cemburu? Atau Netherland yang paling lama? Atau England yang meskipun sebentar tapi paling** _ **care**_ **dan sudah menyumbangkan banyak pengetahuan? Atau France—bersekongkol sama Netherland—yang dengan seenak jidat berusaha 'menikmatimu sampai habis'? (Dasar negara mesum). Atau Japan yang kamu 'dulunya' anggap sebagai dewa penyelamat?"**

 **.**

Mendengarnya, Indonesia mau-tidak mau-tanpa sengaja menyemburkan teh yang tengah diminumnya.

"Duh—UHUK! Pelangi ada tujuh warna."

.

" **Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Indonesia."**

 **.**

"APANYA YANG KENCAAAAN?!" Negeri kepulauan itu lantas berseru protes—tolong abaikan wajahnya yang kini _memerah_ —entah karena marah atau sebab yang lainnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal dan bergerak liar di udara, dia menyatakan keras:

"SIAPA YANG MAU KENCAN SAMA MEREKA HEEEH? TOLONG YA, TOLONG, AKU SAMA SEKALI ENGGAK PENGEN DI'KENCANI' SECARA BERGILIR APALAGI SAMA SI KINCIR!"

Mungkin—Indonesia pengidap paham _tsundere_.

.

* * *

.

" **Bagaimana rasanya dihianati oleh orang yang Indonesia percayai sungguh-sungguh dari dalam hati?"**

 **.**

"Aku merasa jadi konselor hati menjawab pertanyaan ini." Jari telunjuk dimainkannya pelan. Matanya juga menyipit. "Kalau ditanya bagaimana rasanya, tentunya kecewa sekali. Sebagai 'Negara' aku juga pernah mengalaminya."

Spionase. Russia. Australia. Lalu siapa lagi?

"Kecewaaaaaaa banget. Kan sakit, padahal udah kita kasih kepercayaan eh, malah digunakan semena-mena."

"Tapi kalau kamu besar hati, mungkin kamu mudah memaafkan. Tetapi, kepercayaan itu akan berkurang tanpa kamu sadari."

Jadi—bukan salah kita kan, kalau kita tidak bisa mempercayai?

Kepercayaan itu mahal.

.

* * *

.

 **"Bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihat kelakuan rakyat dan generasi muda-nya di zaman sekarang? Tentang korupsi. Kenakalan. Dan yah…nasionalismenya?"**

 **.**

"Satu kata: Miris." Indonesia berucap sembari meringis. "Miris. Mental anak sekarang banyak yang sudah rusak. Mau karena globalisasi, lingkungan, latar orangtua, dan masih banyak lagi. 'Pacaran', anak kecil pun bisa. Aku ingat dulu tiap malam pada mainnya petak umpet, enggak ada lampu cahaya bulan pun jadi. Main masak-masakan bahannya langsung dari alam. Dulu burung merpati, sekarang Instr*gr*m dan kawan-kawan. Ayah-Ibu dulu 'mengajar', sekarang malah 'dihajar'. Moralnya, ya Tuhan. Ini sih, 'taktik' yang digunakan untuk merusak generasi muda. Dan untuk korupsinya…" Dirinya menghela nafas lelah.

"Tolong, aku enggak mau umurku kurang dari seabad kayak VOC."

.

* * *

.

" **Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang hutanmu yang digunduli?"**

 **.**

"SAKIT! Hutan itu bagai paru-paruku tahu!"

Belum lagi flora fauna di dalamnya. Apakah ingin generasi selanjutnya tidak bisa melihatnya?

Apakah ingin, generasi yang mendatang tidak dapat menikmati indahnya aroma udara bersih?

Manusia itu sungguh egois. Memikirkan diri sendiri—yang terpenting bagaimana menikmati kehidupan kini tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nasib generasi selanjutnya nanti.

.

* * *

.

 **"Kamu kan dikenal sebagai negara yang anti komunis, tapi kenapa kamu dekat dengan Russia—sang pencetus ideologi komunis?"**

 **.**

"Itulah yang disebut dengan toleransi. Lagian Russia itu sahabatku! Dia membantu dalam perlawanan melawan 'Kincir Angin Sialan' mengembalikan Irian!"

.

* * *

.

 **"Harusnya namamu 'Nusantara'! Bukan 'Indonesia'! Nama itu berarti do'a loh, kamu mau bangsa kita terus menerus dijadikan budak? 'Indon' itu budak, kalau kamu tidak tahu!—Uh, ini pertanyaan—atau pernyataan?—yang dikatakan langsung oleh guruku saat pelajaran. Beliau** _ **mah**_ **memang begitu orangnya."**

 **.**

"Enggak papa, aku _mah_ apa atuh, udah biasa berhadapan langsung dengan anak bangsa yang mempunyai lidah bagai parang baru diasah dilumuri bubuk cabe, yang secara terang-terangan menghina negaranya sendiri, secara terang-terangan enggak suka bahasa sendiri, udah biasa digituin." Menepuk dada, Indonesia mencoba _setronk_.

"Aku malah berterima kasih atas kritikannya, karena dengan begitu, pertanda bahwa ia sangat _mencintai_ diriku ini. 'Indonesia' itu nama yang diberikan para tokoh pergerakan kemerdekaan bangsa disaat menentukan akan diberi nama apa Negara ini kelak, nama itu menentukan identitas. Yang berarti Nama 'Indonesia' sendiri juga memiliki sejarah panjang, yang pertama kali mencetuskan itu George Samuel Windsor Earl dan James Richardson Logan—yang sepertinya tidak tahu kalau istilah yang dia gunakan untuk bahan artikelnya akan menjadi nama resmi. Sementara pribumi yang pertama kali menggunakannya ialah Ki Hajar Dewantara. Dan untuk yang kesekian kali, jika ingin betul-betul menjelaskan secara detail, Tanya Jawab ini akan ganti haluan menjadi Wikipedia.

Nusantara menjadi alternatif lainnya. Tapi jujur saja, jika kalian memanggilku 'Nusantara', aku tidak enak dengan yang lain. Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Phillipine, Timor Leste, mereka itu juga 'Nusantara'. Nama yang diberikan Maha Patih Gadjah Mada tentang negeri ideal di masa depan. Sayangnya…tidak tercapai."

Dan ada yang mengatakan, Australia juga termasuk. Entahlah. Dibilang, sejarah Indonesia masih tersimpan banyak misteri.

.

* * *

.

 **"Selanjutnya—wah, ini pertanyaan yang paling singkat namun memiliki efek dalam. Indonesia, kapan kamu jadi negara maju?"**

 **.**

"Kapan? Maunya sih, sekarang. Tapi persoalannya—kapan kalian mewujudkannya, wahai anak-anak bangsa?"

.

* * *

.

 **"Maaf** **jika pertanyaan ini menyinggungmu—meski kutahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain pastinya juga sudah membuatku tersinggung—tapi, apa kau pernah berfikir betapa bodohnya dirimu terus menerus ditipu hingga dapat terjajah dalam kurun waktu yang lama? 3,5 abad bukan waktu yang sebentar, tahu."**

 **.**

Ah, pertanyaan sakti. Sederat kata-kata yang amat ampuh membuat negeri dengan julukan 'Spice Island' pada zaman penjelajahan samudra ini diam tak berkutik.

Pikiran Indonesia terlempar jauh ke dalam. Dimana lautan memori terbentang luas tak berbatas. Menjelma menjadi bajak laut demi mencari harta karun berupa 'Kotak Pandora' diantara banyak kotak yang tersembunyi dalam dasar samudra.

Sebagai seorang _manusia_ , ingin sekali dirinya mengubur peti itu dalam-dalam. Jauh di dalam sudut yang terlupakan, kemudian membakar peta-kunci—atau apapun yang menjadi petunjuk kembalinya peti itu hingga menjadi abu. Lalu membuangnya ke Laut Selatan. Suguhan bagi penguasa laut—entah menyukainya atau tidak—siapa tahu, _dia_ dengan senang hati membalaskan perasaan terdalam yang dirinya segel kepada mereka yang bersangkutan. Indonesia akan tertawa lepas—penuh kegilaan dan kelegaan.

Tapi tidak. Sebagai manusia dirinya mungkin bisa melakukan demikian. Tapi dirinya adalah seorang _Nation_. Sebuah Negeri. Rumah bagi ribuan mahluk hidup—manusia atau bukan—tinggali. Dirinya tidak bisa berbuat egois dengan suka hati. Dirinya adalah sebuah Negeri, sejarah menjadi bagiannya. Dihafalnya diluar kepala semua kejadian yang terjadi, lokal maupun tingkat mancanegara. Bagai film jika Indonesia mengingatnya. Indonesia tidak bisa begitu saja membuang kenangan-kenangan yang membentuk dirinya yang sekarang.

Seingin apapun ia melupakan semua hal yang membuat _dirinya_ dan rakyatnya menderita selama ratusan tahun.

"Aku tidak menyesal."—adalah kata-katanya setelah ia terdiam cukup lama. "Aku mungkin sangat mengutuk betapa bodohnya diriku ini dulu—betapa polosnya aku hingga tertipu puluhan kali oleh orang-orang dengan senyum _manis_ , mengulurkan tangan ingin menolong, ingin berteman, yang gila harta, gila hormat, gila kekuasaan." Gelas pelastik ditangannya meluncur lepas sebagai pelampiasan. Sudut kiri bibirnya terangkat sedikit, Indonesia mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang penuh sarkastik. " _Gold, Glory, Gospel_ memang luar biasa ya?"

Hening berlangsung dua menit kemudian. Bersandar pada sofa, menenangkan dirinya Indonesia kembali berkata, "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyesal."

Indonesia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal.

"Apa yang perlu disalahkan dari sejarah? Mengambil pelajaran tentu iya. Tapi jika terus menerus berkabung apa yang sudah terjadi, mengandai-andai 'Andaikan dulu aku _begini_ dan _begitu'_ kapan kita maju?"

Fokusnya tertuju pada masa sekarang dan depan nanti.

"Bagi mereka yang berharap dapat menciptakan mesin waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu agar sejarah dapat berubah menjadi lebih baik—memperingatkan diriku yang dulu apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan nanti—ya, itu memang bagus. Menarik. Tapi menurutku itu sia-sia."

Penah mendengar 'Efek Kupu-kupu'?

"Aku malah amat sangat berterima kasih."

Dirinya betul-betul berterima kasih.

Kenapa demikian?

"Karena jika tidak begitu Eksitensi Indonesia enggak akan ada. Republik Indonesia enggak bakal eksis. Orang-orang tidak akan mengenal Sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa, Negeri dengan beribu macam keragaman, keajaiban yang mendiami di dalamnya. Yang ada hanyalah 'Sekumpulan Kerajaan-kerajaan' yang menyebar di segala penjuru tanahnya. Ah, apakah ini harus? Akan ada beribu alasan untuk dikeluarkan. Intinya satu: aku enggak akan ada disini."

 _Dan menjawab semua pertanyaan ini._

Sekali lagi, kata-kata 'Andaikan', 'Bagaimana', 'Apa Jadinya' dan lain sebagainya itu luar biasa efeknya.

 _Bagaimana jika Indonesia sama sekali tidak pernah dijajah?_

"Dan 3,5 abad _ndasmu!_ Itu mah, dihitung sejak pertama kali orang eropa datang!"

 _._

* * *

 _._

" **Indonesia, kamu mau jadi apa selanjutnya?"**

 **.**

"Jadi negeri makmur, aman, damai, sejahtera dan bersahaja. Enggak harus jadi Negara Maju juga enggak papa. Yang penting ke lima poin tadi terpenuhi. Untuk masalah Jadi Negara Maju apa lagi Adidaya—itu bonus lah."

.

* * *

.

 **"Jika sekarang para** _ **Nation**_ **berkunjung ke rumahmu, kau akan menerima mereka?"**

 **.**

"Tergantung mau ngapain. Jika itu America yang Cuma pengen numpang makan—silahkan pakai tanda kutip, kalau mau—atau Malon yang pengen ngajak ribut—" Suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat. "—dipikir ulang. Kan enggak lucu kalau aku pemicu Perang Dunia Tiga."

Kemudian Indonesia mengukir senyum riang, mencomot biskuit di atas meja, seakan kejadian beberapa saat lalu hanyalah rekayasa optik semata. "Tapi selebihnya, rumahku terbuka untuk umum kok."

.

* * *

.

 **"Dan jika itu adalah para** _ **Nation**_ **yang tengah** **dan** _ **pernah**_ **bersitegang denganmu, baik dunia Internasional atau keseharian, kau juga akan menerima mereka?"**

 **.**

"Ya."

.

 **"Walau itu semua mantan** _ **motherland**_ **mu? Termasuk Netherland?"**

 **.**

"Tentu saja!" Indonesia lantas berseru kencang, reflek terlonjak dan membuat sofa duduknya bergerak. Sadar jika aksinya akan mengundang kesalahpahaman—begitu penuh keambiguan—dia pun sengaja terbatuk sedikit—untuk menambahkan efek dramatis, dia menyukainya—dan menjelaskan, "Semua yang terjadi di masa lalu itu kan Cuma kenangan—jangan baper—hal yang membentuk pribadi kita yang sekarang. Penyesalan pasti ada, tapi karenanya kita harus bercermin pada sejarah agar tidak mengulang hal yang sama.

Mungkin banyak 'sejarah' yang menyebabkan kesulitan pada masa kini. Tapi sekali lagi, jangan diam di tempat! Kalau kau merasa dirimu dan sejarahmu tidak baik dan ingin merubahnya—ceritakanlah! Ceritakanlah kepada temanmu, ibumu, ayahmu, anakmu dan semuanya agar mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama!"

Biar lebih dramatis, tinju kanannya teracung ke atas.

.

* * *

.

 **"Baiklah. Kita sudah** **hampir** **sampai dipenghujung** **acara—tanya jawab—** **terakhir. Terima kasih atas kalian semua yang telah rela meluangkan waktu untuk mengikuti Tanya Jawab khusus Dirgahayu Indonesia yang ke 71 ini! Terima kasih juga bagi kalian yang telah menyumbangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ditujukan** **khusus teruntuk** **Indonesia kita tercinta! Maaf bagi kalian yang pertanyaannya tidak disertakan atau 'dijadikan satu' dengan yang lain. Keterbatasan menjadi kendala utamanya, jadi maaf bila jawaban yang diberikan kurang memuaskan.**

 **Dan pastinya, yang paling banyak mendapatkan 'efek' mendalam Tanya Jawab ini tak lain dan tak bukan pastilah Negara Kita tercinta. Apa kau merasa kesal atas semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini?"**

 **.**

"Kesal mah, pasti ada. Tapi untuk anak bangsa, kenapa tidak?"

.

* * *

.

 **"Uhm, oke. Jadi, di hari yang istimewa ini, adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan? Do'amu, harapanmu kepada anak bangsa?"**

 **.**

Indonesia tidak segera menjawab **,** kedua matanya terpejam sejenak. Mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat dan setelah helaan singkat, suaranya pun mengallir dengan tenang.

Namun juga penuh determinasi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, diriku. 71 tahun Independence. Harapanku tidak bisa disebut satu-satu. Kalian lah harapanku, Pemuda-pemudi negeri, kalian juga lah yang membangunku. Ingatlah perjuangan para pahlawan dari zaman memperjuangkan sampai mempertahankan kemerdekaan. Bhinneka Tunggal Ika semboyan kita, Pancasila ideolagi kita, Senyuman salam sapa kita, Gotong Royong kebersamaan kita. Ingatlah semua itu karena itulah yang menjadi komponen dasar yang membentuk Indonesia agar lebih baik seterusnya.

Kata 'Merdeka' mungkin sudah kita dapatkan. Tapi bukan berarti kita sudah 'Merdeka' sepenuhnya. Penjajahan sekarang banyak jenisnya. Penjajahan secara tidak langsung. Dijajah Kebodohan, Kemiskinan, dijajah dalam Ekonomi dan masih banyak lagi.

Belajar yang benar, sopan-santunnya jaga. **Jangan Malas** , prinsipnya **Kerja Nyata**.

Enggak usah risau kalau kamu tidak bisa jadi Presiden, Menteri, atau apapun yang ada dalam pemerintahan. Tidak peduli siapa dirimu, dimana kamu, selama kamu punya niatan dan mau merubah bangsa ini dengan kedua tanganmu—ke arah yang lebih baik tentunya, dan tidak ada kata **Teror** dan memecah belah bangsa—aku hargai.

Cintai produk dalam negeri—kenapa banyak yang bangga kalau dia membeli dan memiliki serta menggunakan barang impor? Hah! Kita juga bagus! **Tomat** doang kita banyak!

 **Indonesia kaya. Hartanya melimpah. Tapi siapa yang mengelola?**

 **Harta kita juga ada di luar Negara.**

Jangan nyanyi lagu luar mulu! Lagu daerah sendiri pada enggak bangga? Giliran diklaim orang baru ngamuk masal!

Kesenian, budaya, keragaman, keindahan alam—dan lain sebagainya semuanya jaga! Jangan Cuma mau ngambil untung! Cuek-cuek kedepannya nyesel.

Jangan Cuma mau memakai, jangan mau juga Cuma menjadi 'pegawai'. Kalau bisa mendirikan 'perusahaan' sendiri, kenapa tidak?

 **Kita bukan bangsa 'budak'**!

Jangan abaikan tenaga 'orang dalam'. Jangan terlalu bergantung kepada tenaga 'orang luar'. Giliran mereka bersahaja, baru tahu rasa.

 **Orang Indonesia itu hebat!**

Kita dihina? Dicaci maki? Diejek? Enggak di hargai? Di remehkan? Balas dengan senyuman. Bersyukur, setidaknya kita bakal **10 kali lebih kuat** dari mereka. **Jangan Cuma bisa mengeluh**! Aku mau kalian berkata dengan lantang, 'Inilah aku, bangsa INDONESIA!'

Kita ini 'Macan'nya Asia. Kita pernah ditakuti. Jadi kenapa mesti takut?

Yang ada **mereka** yang takut kepada kita. Bangkit lagi **pasti bisa**!

Jangan Cuma sekedar kata. Aksi enggak ada, itu sekedar omong kosong belaka.

'Ini semua karena Pemerintah!' Kalau Pemerintah tidak bisa, kenapa tidak kalian saja yang melakukannya?

Peduli, toleransi, tolong menolong—moral kita gunanya apa?"

Jeda sepuluh detik.

.

.

"Aku Juga meminta maaf, jika aku belum menjadi Negara yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Hukum-Pemerintahan yang tidak adil. Pelayanan negeri yang belum memuaskan. Karena itu, bisakah kalian bersama-sama berpadu dalam membangun negeri ini?

Maafku juga, aku ini _munafik_. 'Katakan TIDAK Pada Korupsi'—pejabat sendiri yang berubah menjadi tikus. Jangan jadi penjajah. Padahal—" Dirinya jadi teringat masa lalu. Ah—Tim—"Kalian tahulah apa. Maafku bukan hanya untuk kalian, tapi untuk semua pihak yang pernah aku sakiti.

 **Maaf belum bisa menjadi negeri yang baik."**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih, kepada para pahlawan tertulis maupun tidak yang memperjuangkan kemerdekaan dimanapun itu. Kepada kalian yang mengharumkan namaku, yang berjuang keras untuk membangun negeri ini menjadi lebih baik. Para Pemimpin, Guru, Polisi, Petugas Kebersihan, siapapun kalian semuanya, terima kasih.

Terima kasih sudah menjadi anak-ku. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadikanku sebagai 'Rumah' kalian."

Kedua otot tertarik, membentuk kurva melengkung yang cantik sempurna. Tak hanya itu, kedua manik Sang Khatulistiwa berselimut kabut penuh haru.

"Dan untuk semua _ex_ - _motherland_ ku, ada berapa ya? Enam? Spain dan Portugal yang merebutkanku, Netherland yang paling lama menjajahku, England yang mencoba membangunku, France yang walau secara tak langsung namun juga sempat menjajahku, Japan yang sempat menjadi cahayaku—terima kasih. Tanpa kalian semua, aku tidak akan mengerti yang namanya persatuan dan kesatuan. Tidak megerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Bersatu Padu Memperjuangkan Kemerdekaan'.

Terima kasihku juga, kepada Egypt dan Palestine yang pertama mengakuiku, Russia yang membantuku dalam persenjataan, India yang memperkenalkanku pada cerita ' _Ramayana'_ , China yang sudah menjalin hubungan denganku jauh sebelum 'aku' berdiri. Germany, Belgium yang mau mendengar pendapatku dulu tentang 'Indonesia', serta semua Negara-negara yang menjadi sumber inspirasi dan terlibat dalam perjalananku selama ini…

Terima kasih.

Sebenarnya, masih banyak hal yang ingin kuucapkan. Tapi kata-kataku, semua yang ada dalam pikiranku ini, selembar dua lembar kertas tidak cukup digunakan."

.

.

Dan dengan ini, sesi Tanya Jawab dicukupkan.

.

* * *

.

 **"Ah! Dipertanyaan yang kesekian, kau merujuk** **negaranya** **atau aslinya?"**

 **.**

Ah, maksudnya apa ya? Entah memang dasarnya begitu atau hanya berpura-pura, Indonesia tersenyum polos sebagai jawaban.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _(…Kini giliranmu. Apa jawabanmu jika kau menghadapi semua pertanyaan itu?)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Catatan Penulis**

Akhirnya selesai juga…. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 71 Independence, Indonesia!

Persembahan dariku semenjak tahun lalu. Ya…maaf telat. Dan enggak jelas.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, banyak makna tersirat atau tidak yang bemunculan. Yang mana saja? Coba tebak~

Uh, saya minta koreksi jika ada kesalahan ya?

Berdasarkan berbagai sumber yang saya baca. Kemudian di analisa hingga membuat suatu kesimpulan. Dilengkapi juga dengan sudut pandang orang-orang yang berbeda.

Si Penulis juga melakukan wawancara pada banyak orang.

Dan untuk kalian yang penasaran…. Salah satu blog yang menjadi inpirasi utama penulis…

indocropcircles. wordpress. com (Hilangkan Spasi)

Silahkan cek! Isinya bagus^^

Untuk pertanyaannya, terima kasih kepada para penyumbang, **winter. sunflower,** **Jie-Fe, 01-February, Rei Arisawa, jewel, Lulu Lu Lulu** dan semua teman di dunia nyata, makasih!

 **Ah, coba, bikin satu jawaban dari sekian banyak pertanyaan di atas menurut versi kalian!**

(170816)

(Re-Edit) Makasih untuk koreksiannya, **Patriot Garuda**. Kamu punya akun enggak? Jadi pengen diskusi jadinya:)

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **..Sisi Lain..**

"Hahaha! Iggy! Indonesia tidak mengakuimu sebagai _motherland_ yang paling disyukuri!"

"Diam, _git!_ Dia sendiri bersengketa denganmu dalam masalah Irian, Timor dan masih banyak lagi!"

"Fusosooo~Spice Island sudah besar!"

"Jangan lihat dia seolah kau 'menang' memperebutkannya, Spain."

"Honhonhon~sayang sekali aku hanya sebentar mengurusnya. Bagaimana Neth?"

" _Bruder,_ hidungmu berdarah!"

"…diam."

"Jangan sentuh _Mama_ ku, kau Kincir Sial!"

"Mada! Kakak bakal marah kalau kamu berkata kasar! Ah, apa itu artinya aku ini paman/bibimu?"

" _Aru_ ~Akhirnya ada yang memanggilku 'Kakak' _aru_ ~!"

"Dia masih ingat cerita itu rupanya!"

"Ah, kau juga disini, Russia-san?"

"Tentu. Indonesia sahabatku, _da_."

"Kak Malay, Kakak bawa parang?"

"Buat belah kelapa."

"KYAAAAA! Kakak Indonesia memang hebat! Iya kan, Brunei?"

"Iya."

"KESESE! Disini ramai ya!"

"Kenapa kau harus ikut, _Bruder_?"

"Aku jadi ingat Kesultanan Aceh. Egypt? Kau diam saja?"

"Hm."

.

Sepertinya akan ramai sekali.


End file.
